Nikita: Back from the Dead
by A1kyndria
Summary: Someone from the past comes back to the team and has a connection to Brian. DomOFC
1. Chapter 1

Nikita--Fast and the Furious

Summary: Someone from the past comes back to the team and has a connection to Brian. DomOFC.

Rating T possible M in later chapters

Disclaimer: Don't own anyhing from Fast and Furious

Thoughts and flashbacks in italics.

**Mia's POV**

_Brian's back again, Dom's not going to like this. They all think he is here for me; this is gonna all blow up pretty badly. _Brain walked into Toretto's Market and started flipping through his magazine. Mia looked up and said "Tuna on white no crust right?"

"I don't know how is it?" _Oh he thinks flirting is the way to get in, does he?_

Exasperated I say, "Everyday for the last three weeks you've been coming in here asking me how the tuna is. Crappy yesterday was crappy the day before and guess what?" He smirked. "I'll have the tuna"

"No crust?" _Come on, come on you need to get outta here they are all gonna be back soon._

"No crust" he confirmed just as the four team members raced in._ Great Vince will yet again flips his lid over some random dude. Why does Dom let him be so possessive if he will never have a chance?_ All of the sudden Brian and Vince are outside wrestling and nobody is breaking it up. _Shit she'll kill me first if I don't stop this._

"Get out there. Dom, I'm sick of this shit!"

"What you put in that sandwich?" Dom muses.

_Great hardass has no idea what he getting into. Dom please don't fuck this up._ Dom walks out to the fight and throws them apart just as a new racer pulls up but doesn't get out. Dom fumes, "Jesse give me the wallet. Brian Earl Spilner sounds like a serial killer, is that what you are? Don't come around here again!"

Brain spurts out, "Hey man this is bullshit!" _Oh great, Dom, please don't touch him._

Just then the brunette I've been looking for steps right in between the two angry men. _God she's got balls._ She looks a Dom through her dark sunglasses with a small smirk on her face. She and I both know he hasn't seen her in so long she can play him and he'll have no idea. Last time they saw each other she was 17 and a far cry from the long locks pulled to the top of her head in a messy knot that only she can make look hot. She's wearing a tight black Ramones tee shirt that's tied up showing off just enough skin between that and her camo capris that are a classic from when she was younger. Her shoes defiantly not like the other racers', she's a girl like me in that way always fashionable even though she loves the cars. _How long has she been in hiding from the team, I've missed my best friend for so long._

**Nick's POV**

_Just as I pull up and that little shit already needs his ass pulled outta the fire._

As I step in between Dom and Brian, I see Dom's eyes flash with anger. _He has no idea it's me, good._ "So Dominic, what happen to that epic hospitality that you always showed? That's no way to treat my newbie after all these years." Dom looks furious, "Little girl, this is not your fight back off now!" I step up right into his space as I can see Letty angrily shift behind him. I whisper right into his ear, "Now Dom, that's no way to treat me after all I am the Queen of the streets."

**Dom's POV**

This little mystery pulls down her sunglasses as she pulls away from my ear and stares at me with this little smile like I should know something_. I can only look at her mouth, for some reason she feels so familiar even though she's totally infuriating me in front of my team. I look up into her eyes, they are like honey, with just a little brown in the center, and I realize who she is._

**Flashback**

_The music blaring and tonight's the night that it all comes down to, either I win and she's mine or I lose her forever. Nikita Petroff has been the girl of my dreams since Letty brought her to the garage when I was 13. Mia, Letty, and Nick were all 11 at the time but there was something about her that was different. She loved cars like Letty but could dress with the best and look just like Mia. Tonight though the fire in her eyes is enough to kill. She has always raced but never on our team and we have always agreed she and I would never go head to head thus I was the King of the streets and she was the Queen. I always wished that our relationship would be more than friends but at every time she has turned me down. _

She walks over swinging her perfect hips and I say, "Let's forget the races tonight and get outta here." She walks right up to me and I can feel the heat of her body. "We race tonight, no cash—you win and I'm yours" I nearly scream at the chance but realize she's playing a game I may not be ready for. "If I win you never ask again, got it?" Four years after her eyes looking right into my soul and I am going to chance it all to have her as mine and only mine. "Let's do this." I pull my car right up beside hers and look over. Her jaw is set and she turns to stare directly at me but this time her eyes are not the loving friend I have always known but a stranger who scares the hell outta me. Just then the signal is dropped and we take off. We are side by side the whole way. I can't lose this race no matter what I use my NOS, I am almost there when I see her car fly right past me and cross the line. Immediately I slam on the brakes and come to a stop_, what the fuck have I down I can't lose her like this. _Just then her car spins around right in front of mine and I can see here face. Tears are streaming down it and she mouths the words I'm sorry before her car jerks back around and is off into the night

I take a step back and gasp "Nick?" She smiles faintly and says "Yea baby back from the dead." It's too much I spin around and grab Jesse's key and race outta there as fast as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikita: Back from the Dead

Chapter 2

**_A/N _thanks to my reviewers AnaDry, tfatfreak207, & Raging Raven. Sorry this is actually half of the chapter but I wanted to get something up tonight.**

**Nick's POV**

Brian and I pull up in front of Racer's Edge and I'm totally pissed. "Brian do you have any idea what you are playing at?"

He laughs, "What's the big deal it was just a fight."

My eyes nearly bulge outta my head and I flail my arms around. "This isn't a game! This is a lifestyle—once you get bit by racing it's like a drug you just gotta keep feeding the rush."

"Oh really, you walked away like it was nothing."

I wring my hands through my hair, "Like it was nothing? It was my life! Your dad asked me to stop for Josh so I walked away outta respect for what he taught me."

He finally realizes how much this hurts me. "Nick, I'm sorry but you are my in and I need you to get close to them."

"I will vouch for you but the Toretto's are a family—a great team and they will never trust me again if this turns bad."

Brian leans against my car as I get in. "I know the deal, pick you up tonight?" I sigh, "Yeah now go face the music with Harry." As I peel off.

**Brian's POV**

I walk into Harry's and he's already on the phone with Toretto. "Hey Dominic I appreciate what you did in a big way. Dominic I owe you." He looked up frazzled, "Brian your messing with my business. When Dominic drives he's golden, kids pour in here. They want everything he has and they pay cash."

"What did Dominic say?"

He shakes at the stress, "He wants you outta here."

I go to change my shirt, "What did you tell him?"

"I told him good help is hard to find."

Man, he has got to chill out if this is gonna work so I grab him and say "Hey relax…" then it dawns on me to win "I need NOS my car topped out at 140mph today."

"NO WAY you've got a heavy foot and Nick would have my head if I gave it to you."

I smirk at this, "Harry I need two of the big ones—by tonight and Nick isn't paying you, I am." As I turn to leave he says, "Fine but you have to answer to her then."

**Nick's POV**

As we pull up to the spot, I can feel the itch deep in my stomach and I decide I have to keep moving. As soon as Brian parks I say, "Stay here I'll be back after I see who's running tonight." I walk through the crowd praying that the DT team won't show tonight when I see Brian with his shit eating grin talking to Hector. Shit Bri this is supposed to be a bystander only night! I move back over as I hear the wanna be big man Edwin say, "That's funny you know Edwin happens to know a few things and Edwin happens to know is its not how you stand by your car its how you race it."

I walk right up beside Brian and smile, "Sometimes its who is standing next to you."

Hector practically has to pickup his jaw from the dirt when he sees me. Yeah Dom may not have recognized me in street gear but as a racer I have a sig. From my black knee high heeled boots, my short blue jean skirt and red halter to my black leather motorcycle jacket with the thin red stripe across the chest and down the sleeves (this jacket is really my tag line I've worn it since my first race and never lost with it). "Hey Hector" I say as he pulls me into a hug. Just then we hear the sound of racer pulling in and I see five cars in a V. Boy this is going to be interesting.

**Dom's POV**

The team is all geared up for the race tonight but me—I'm just in a cluster fuck. What the hell is Nick doing showing up with a newbie after all this time? She spilt five years ago right after her dad died and I lost her forever and now she walks in sassy and looking like a damn runway model. I get out of my car and scan the crowd, good she's not here I can concentrate. Two racer skanks walk right up to give me some love.

"Hey Jamille, Monica."

Letty hisses, "I smell skanks. Why don't you girls pack it up before I leave tread marks on your face." The girls nearly melt and say okay and scurry off. Letty did it again—yeah we've been on and off for the past two years but hell I haven't been with her in over a month. So I say sternly, "Letty don't start this tonight." I glare at her as she starts. Well I guess she is probably a little territorial with Nick showing up out of the blue. Enough let the games begin.

"Hector, Edwin one race, 2 Gs buy in winner takes all. Hector holds the cash."

"Why Hector" Chris our third says. Edwin perks up, "Cuz he's too slow to make away with the money man." Everybody knows that's a low blow to the dude with some real skill.

"Hey wait." That punk is here I can't believe it. "I don't have any cash but I do have the pick slip to my car" Spilner says.

Jesse steps up, "You just can't climb in the ring with Ali cause you think you can box."

He points to Vince, "He knows I can box. So check it out its like this I lose winner takes my car clean and clear; I win I take the cash and the respect." We all laugh. "To some people that's more important."

"Besides if you think about it, Dom, it's like taking candy from a baby," a voice from behind me says. I turn to see none other than Nick locked arms with Letty and Mia, like she never left. She saunters over, "Just check out the car."

I could never resist a challenge. Jesse opens the hood of the Eclipse and rambles of the specs, not that I can think with Brian and his shit eating grin on one side of the car and Nick propping herself up on the other side with a smirk. Why is she with this kid? It's like polar opposites one side of the car makes me want to tear something apart and the other side makes me want to tear something apart. I respond to Jesse's observations finally, "Not a bad way to spend ten thousand dollars."

Edwin says, "He's got enough NOS in there to blow himself up." Brian smiles "So what do you say am I worthy?"

I laugh, "We don't know yet but you're in. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Nikita: Back from the Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Ratings: T+ to M changing rating for language and future possibilities

**_A/N: Used narrator's pov for a part of this because trying to express all the characters thought through one person was impossible and not as enjoyable for me._**

**Nick's POV**

The streets are blocked off, the line is painted and everybody pulls up—Brian overshoots the line. _Nothing like playing a fool kid_. I lean into the window, "Bri, listen to me and listen NOW! DO NOT QUICKDRAW on that NOS, wait for it!" Dom looks down the line as I stand back up and he nods. I get my ass out of the way quick and find Mia and Letty.

The cars pull back up and everyone congratulates Dom on the win. _Damn Bri didn't listen to me and made a classic mistake against Dom of all people_. Then Dom walks over to the three of us girls and asks for "his trophy." Trophy? I scoff at this thought but seeing my rejection Letty jumps right in. Mia glances at me but I just nod for her to follow as Brian pulls up. He jumps out of the car like he just hit the lotto. Jesse pulls open the smokin hood, "Was that fun?"

Dom looks at Brian who is nearly jumping for joy, "What are you smiling about?"

"Dude I almost had you."

Dom looks slightly offended and ready for his big man lecture, "You almost had me? You never had me—you never had your car. Granny shifting, not double clutching like you should. You're lucky that 100 shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake. Almost had me? Now me and the mad scientist gotta rip apart the block and replace the piston rings you fried." Dom slams the hood shut then turns so he is right up against my hips as t lean against the car and stares straight into my eyes as he says, "Ask any racer, any real racer it don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile." Then he leans down with his hands on either side of me and we're nose to nose. "Winning's winning." Then he pushes off as the crowd cheers. Suddenly the radio goes off and Hector yells, "Cops, Cops Go!" Mayhem starts and Brian literally throws me into the car and we race off in the same direction as Dom.

**Narrator's POV**

Dom races down the street on foot with the cops not far behind. The green eclipse pulls to a screeching halt as Brian yells, "Get in." With Nick already in the front seat and the damn NOS in the back, Dom just lifts her onto his lap. _Talk about a weird situation just don't think about her, look at her, or even smell her just get through this_, Dom thought. Brian drives away like a bat out of hell swerving all over the place. Dom frustrated sighs and says to Brian, "You are the last people in the world I expected to show up."

Brian smiles, "Yeah well I thought if I got in your good graces, you'd let me keep my car." Nick chuckles at that and Dom shifts uncomfortably as he says, "You are in my good graces but you ain't keeping you car." Then as Brian turns a corner Nick nearly falls and puts her leg up on the dash to sturdy herself.

Dom asks, "You drive like you've done this before, what are you a wheelman?"

"Nah." Nick glares at Brian as she knows the lies are going to pour out. Dom pushes, "You boost cars?"

"No never." Again, "Ever done time?" Brian clenches the wheel and says, "A couple of overnighters, nothing big."

Dom chuckles and Nick who is completely silent now shifts towards him and thinks, _God what are we doing, Dom is the one guy who will never let anybody fuck with him or the family and I'm just gonna sit idly by and let my own flesh and blood do it to him after all we had or could have been if life would have never happened._

Then Dom says, "What about the two years in juvie for boosting cars? Jesse ran a profile on you Brian Earl Spilner, he'll find anything on the web, so why bullshit?"

Brian just shakes his head, "So what about you?" Dom stiffens and his voice deepens. _I didn't want her to find out like this._ "Two years in Lompoc; I'll die before I go back."

Nick's head nearly swivels off her neck at this and stares at Dom. "What, when!" Dom sighs and shakes his head, "Just a couple of months after you left. What do you care?"

At this Nick begins to shift around in Dom's lap obviously angry at Dom's comment and his confession. Suddenly Dom's hands are like a vice grip on her hips and he leans into the curls of her hair, "DO NOT WIGGLE!" She snaps her head towards him but then realizes what is happening. She looks down to see her skirt with her leg up on the dash is covering the visible parts of her body but nearly naked in where she's positioned on Dom's lap. She reddens, _Oh my God, my one goal of not bringing the past back up and here I am—Wait is he OMFG he is._ She leans her head back over Dom's shoulder as he smiles and blows out a hot breath down her neck sending a chill up her spine.

Brian hears it first, the motorcycles approaching quickly on the car. Dom slightly frustrated at this interruption says, "Its going to be a long ass night."

**Dom's POV**

We pull into a parking lot with the Tran's crew. I make sure to get out of the car in front of Nick and pull her closely behind me. I see Brian on the opposite side of the car wide eyed and confused. Tran climbs off his bike, "I thought we had an agreement. You stay away, I stay away. Everybody stays happy."

I know that he is going to take this car or Nick if I don't play this cool, "We got lost what do you want me to tell you?"

As he checks out the eclipse Tran asks, "Who's we?"

I point to Brian and say, "My new mechanic, Brian, meet Johnny Tran. The guy in snakeskin pants is his cousin Lance. So when you gonna give me a shot at that Honda 2000." I change the subject thinking that he may just assume Nick is another racer skank as she holds my arm still behind me. Too bad Tran notices my attempt to cover. "Who's this little thing?" he asks and his emphasis makes my blood boil.

Nick obviously not sensing my apprehension at their confrontation steps right around me, crosses her arms and tilts her head as she says, "Johnny Tran last time I saw you, same thing just about a half foot shorter, still thinking you are gonna pass up Dom as big man on campus? Seriously daddy couldn't give you enough money to buy the time you'd need to beat him!"

Tran's eyes bug out and I pull Nick back to my chest cause he looks like he'd really hit her. "Shit Dom I know you liked your bitches with a mouth on them but this one makes Letty sound like a pageant queen."

She laughs hard at that, "Johnny, first of all, I'm not Dom's woman and secondly I'm probably the only racer chick who has ever whipped you ass on the streets instead of bed."

Tran's smile fades instantly, "Nikita Petroff—huh thought you split this scene. Figures you'd just come back here to chase Toretto" At this Tran changes the subject to the car and Brian, "This your ride?"

Stupid kid tells him, "No it's his." I retort, "No it isn't I haven't taken delivery yet."

Tran grins, "It's nobody's car. Somebody put in the wrench time. What do you think Lance?"

"It's an amazing machine."

Yes indeed. Now let's go."

As he climbs on the crotch rocket and pulls away, I shake my head at Nick. "You always stir up trouble don't you?" She laughs but both the Trans come back with their guns aimed at the car, I grab Nick and dive behind the cement pillars as Brian screams "NOS" and runs the other direction. I land right on top of Nick and she groans at the impact but soon laughs near hysterically at the situation. I can't help but laugh too and say "You're crazy; you know that next time try not to get me killed by Tran."

She smirks at this, "Aww you afraid it'll get a little rough, pretty boy?"

I cock an eyebrow at her, "Normally that's how I like it."

Brian walks over to us still on the ground, "You two wanna get the hell outta here anytime soon?"

As we start the long what the hell was that about?"

I dodge the question, "Long story." But he pushes, "We got a 20 mile hike." I rub my hands over my head, "A business deal that went sour. Plus I made the mistake of sleeping with his sister." Nick shakes her head and mutters something then stops. Brian and I turn back towards her as she digs something out of her boot. "Aha." She says as she pulls out her phone. "No way I am in ruining these heels." And then dials a cab.

**Nick's POV**

We pull up to the Toretto house and Brian pays the driver. Dom climbs out of the cab and grabs my hand as I turn to walk down the street. I don't want to extend this night any long and let this pit in my stomach grow so I say, "Later Dominic" in the harshest tone I can muster.

He looks at me sadly but turns to Brian, "Why don't you guys come in for a beer?" Brian of course agrees and wraps his arm around my neck, forcing me up the stairs. I sign but oblige.

The party is in full tilt. Letty playing video games sprawled out on the floor, Leon yapping with a skank in his lap, and Vince showing off for a few by playing a pretty impressive rift on his guitar. Dom looks around totally pissed. He walks up to Leon and slaps the beer from his hand, grabs Letty's bottle of tequila, and stalks over to Vince. Dom nearly explodes, "Where were you?"

Vince stammers, "There were mass cops there, they came in from every direction that shit was orchestrated." Dom cuts in, "This your beer?" "yeah" Dom snatches it and another up and turns back towards us.

Letty steps in, "You alright?" Dom glares "Am I alright?" Letty stiffens, "It was just a question."

Vince finally sees us, "Yo Dom why did you bring the buster and traitor skank here?" Dom flips his lid and roars, "Cause the buster and NICK kept me outta handcuffs. They didn't just run back to the fort. They (he points to us) brought ME back!"

Dom walks up to us, "Here have any drink you want." I immediately grab the tequila while Brian takes a beer. Dom snickers at Brian, "That's Vince's so enjoy." Brian such a smartass wipes the mouth of the bottle on his shirt.

I turn and walk out the front door but leave it open incase Brian needs me to save his ass again. Brain instead climbs the steps and the team congregates around Dom right in front of the open door.

Vince is the first to day anything to the still pissed Dom, "He's got no call being up in here. You don't know that fool from shit!"

Dom looks up at him from the step, "There was a time I didn't know you Vince."

"That was in the 3rd grade."

Letty steps in as Dom looks around the party. "You look a bit tired, I think you should go upstairs and give me a massage." Same old Letty tough girl vibe on the outside but still the same bitch on the inside, always fighting for what she wants. The question is why do I feel the need to suddenly rip her apart if I am set on staying away from Dom?

I walk away from the door and sit on the porch railing put my feet up on the nearby table and lean my head back against the pole. I look out over the hills of the city as I take a swig of the bottle. They look so dreary when you stand still but are almost alive when you are racing. Someone walks out and slams the door, breaking my thoughts. I don't bother to look over I already know its Dom as he leans against the pole behind me, I can smell his cologne and sweat its exhilarating to even stand next to him. He chuckles and I respond with "Hmmm."

"Oh it's just funny; the woman I loved walks back into my life out of nowhere. In one day I can't stand the sight of her and every time I turn around I end up next to her. I go from wanting to beat the shit out of everyone to completely calm just being next to you."

I listened with my eyes closed and take a long drink of the tequila. I turn towards him and start, "Dom…" but he steps up right between my legs and puts a finger over my mouth.

"Let me finish. After your dad was killed making that arrest of the store robbery, I never understood why you left until the day my dad hit that wall at 120 mph. Then I saw the guy at a garage a week later acting like nothing happened, I nearly killed him with a wrench until they finally pulled me off him. When they put me away I remembered seeing you eyes the night you left me, Nick it happened to me too. I understand but you're back and I can't stop this."

I sit there frozen as he pours his heart out to me. I never looked back when I left, I never knew went to prison for his dad. _I am going straight to hell. I cannot do this to him, I don't know what Brian has planned but I'm out_.

Dom runs his hands up my legs and leans down to kiss me right as the door opens up and I hear Mia and Brian laugh.

Mia turns to us, "Hey I'm giving Brian a lift home."

Dom exasperated leans his forehead against mine and looks into my eyes. "Alright but be careful." I glance over at Mia who is grinning ear to ear and then back at Dom whose eyes are pleading with me.

My fight or flight mode kicks into high gear, "Hey Mi can—ah—catch a ride too?"

Inquisitive she says, "Uh sure."

I look back at Dom with sad eyes, "Thanks, sorry, bye Dom." _Yeah Dom professes his love for me in a very Dom sort of way and what do I do? I bail—TYPICAL_.

_**A/N: please read and review I want to know if people like the direction I am going in or if its too overdone. Thanks, A.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Nikita Chapter 4

**_A/N: So it's taken so long to update I was away for the weekend and had to catch up on some stuff when I got back. Also Nick's car, I know some of you are going to say its not within the timeline of the movie or really in line with the other's cars but its pretty much today's style of my dream car; the Shelby Cobra._**

**Nick's POV**

Brian just picked me up from my apartment saying he wanted to talk; when not even a block away the police siren goes off. I look at Bri who is completely calm and nonchalant about it. "You have seriously got to be kidding me!"

We get out of the car and he asks them, "What did I do?" as they cuff us.

We drive to some house off in the hills Brian completely relaxed but I am fuming so badly, I can barely contain myself. Once we finally stop they let us out and start to walk in but I stand there and say, "Get these things off me now or so help me.."

Brian turns to scold me but sees how enraged I am and they finally release me. I walk behind the others as they chat.

Some big guy comes up and sneers, "That was an 80 thousand dollar vehicle officer."

Brian finally cops an attitude, "You tell them what happened? Hey why don't you send the bill to the Trans?" As they bicker back and forth I walk over to the window, wondering why the hell I am here.

Finally they take us back to an office to drink some cappuccino crap. They are going over figures, whoever did this stole 6 million bucks—6 million hell these people don't mess around. I finally get why Brian's doing this after the big FBI guy says, "You want that detective badge and fast kid. You wanna know something the FBI can help. If you come through for us." Everything else they say kinda fades out as it sinks in Brian risking my entire past to turn out just like my dad—how ironic.

Suddenly I realize they are all looking at me, "What?"

Brian's supervisor who seems kinda nice says to me, "Petroff, as in Paul?" I am dumbfounded at the mere mention of my dad. Then he says, "I knew him, he was a great detective."

Then the big guy jumps in, "I know you have a past with the team; any insight to the thefts or the people capable to do this?"

Yeah like I know a couple days back in LA and everybody tells me their deep dark secrets. "Not a clue."

Then he does it, "Well you are closest to Toretto, why don't you get him to open up to you about it?"

I stand up, "Wait a second; I said I would help Brian get into the racing world but I am not and never will be a NARC."

As I go to leave he says, "Miss. Petroff, I know you know what obstruction of justice is why don't you sit back down."

That's the final straw; I spin around and walk right up to this jackoff, "You'd threaten me? You'd tarnish my father's death with this? And by the way, you know I am a Caine right? My family may not associate with me but they will not let their precious family name be marred by a scandal! I will not blow Brian's cover but that is it I am no longer included in this."

About five minutes later Brian comes out with the nice guy. He looks over at me, "Nikita, I know you never planned on this but I have to find out who is doing it."

I just glare at him, "Brian you never told me you would bring out all the skeletons in my closet either. I can't do this to the people who love me even thought I walked away, it's the whole team Brian I can't lie to them. Any why is being a detective so important to you; you know where you'll end up?"

He pulls me into his arms as I start to shake, "Nick I'm sorry I put you in this position, you don't have to do anything you don't want and by the way just because I am trying to be a detective like you dad I'm not going anywhere."

I look up, "I know I just can't bear to lose you like my dad or Uncle Jimmy; you and Josh are the only real family I have left."

**(Later that day)**

Brian called me and told me to meet him at the DT garage, I pull up as Brian is backing a truck so I follow him around back in my new Ford Shelby Cobra GT500 which I have already completed all the modifications to.

I stand beside Mia as we look at Brian's '10 second car'. Dom stares at the car and asks, "What the hell is this? What have you got there?"

Brian smiles, "This is your car."

Dom's astounded, "My car? I said a ten second car not a ten minute car."

Jesse bangs the fender, "You could push this across the finish line or tow it."

Dom shakes his head, "You couldn't even tow it across."

Brian laughs, "No faith."

Dom responds, "Oh I have faith in you but this is a garage not a junk yard."

Brian determined to prove everyone wrong, "Pop the hood."

After they finally get it off the truck Mia and I walk over after chatting about shopping. Jesse says, "2JZ engine no shit."

Brian smirks, "What did I tell you?"

Dom looks over the engine, "I retract my previous statement."

Jesse already calculating the vision of the car, "You know what this will decimate all after about 15 G."

Dom retorts, "We'll put it on my tab at Harry's. I gotta get you racing again so I can make money off your ass."

I roll my eyes at Mia then he says, "I'll tell you what when you're not at Harry's you're here."

Then he turns to me, "You got a job." I shake my head no. "Then you're here too."

I scoff at this, "How bout I just pay for the parts." Dom walks right up to me, "What you don't get your hands dirty no more?"

I stiffen and stand straight up in his face, "First of all nobody tells me what to do and if you don't think I know my way around a garage then go check out my car."

He wiggles his eyebrows but walks outside to my baby. Dom looks back at me as he runs a finger over the hood, "This car is so you hot and still a classic. Just like you dad's right?"

I shake my head, "You know I loved that car. This is just a newer version with a few modifications." The tungsten grey body with the satin silver lemans strip shines perfectly in the afternoon sun.

I throw him the keys and hop in the passenger side, he looks shocked, "Are you sure?"

I nod but say seriously, "You hurt her and I'll own you."

He smiles and takes of down the street; we get on the freeway first so he can cut her loose. Finally having enough he gets off at the exit but totally slides, I grab onto Dom's shoulder to brace myself. "Dammit Dom I want to race her when we're done here."

Dom laughs and tells me, "You had better hold on." I raise my eyebrows but my hand stays on his arm. We ride in silence as we return to the garage about ten minutes later.

I go to step out of the car but Dom grabs my arm, "Will you be here tomorrow, I would love to have you and could use the extra hands."

"I'll think about it."

**Dom's POV**

It's 10:30 and she hasn't shown, Brian's off so him and Jesse are going through the specs for the Supra. I have been tinkering under the hood of this car all morning when Letty breaks into my thoughts, "You've got it bad dude."

I don't even look up, "Huh."

Letty leans in a little closer, "She's got your panties in a bunch and she ain't been here a week. Tables have turned huh man."

I glare at her and slam the hood shut, "Let what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Chill man I know it's weird for me to say this shit after we used to—and her being one of my best friends but damn Dom the both of you have got it bad. The whole team is betting on how long you guys are gonna play this hot and cold game before you actually admit it to yourselves."

Just then a car roars in—Nick's car. She steps out clad in a suit and heels, hair all done up you'd hardly recognize her. She walks up, "Sorry guys, I had an emergency meeting with my lawyers today. What are we working on?"

Letty chimes in, "Well we were going to pick up parts from Harry's but you can't do that in this little miss business woman."

I chuckle she looks damn sexy but this is just not her. She walks to the back of her car and pops the trunk, "Funny I always come prepared."

I walk around back to see what she means just as she finishes pulling up a pair of ripped up jeans. Nick's standing there smiling in just a red bra as I soak her in she smacks me, "Perv."

"Hey not everyday, I see a chick working on a car in her bra." I inadvertently lick my lips.

As she puts on a black tank top, I hear her mutter, "Funny, very funny."

After we pick up and unload all the parts from Harry's, we all head back to the fort for our Wednesday night barbeque. I'm firing up the grill with Brian as the team pulls up. Vince throws down attitude, "I'm outta here dawg."

I try to stop him, "Come on man get over here and give us a hand."

"Looks like you got all the help you need, brother." He peels out, I know we've been friends forever the dude just can't handle change.

After the chicken was finally done I yell, "Mia get out here." Her and Nick come out of the house giggling. The two women I love together joined at the hip just like they always were. We all sit down Mia and Letty on one side. Jesse, Nick, and Brian on the other. Leon and I on the ends. Jesse is the first to grab for the food so he prays to the car gods, of course. It's kinda funny, everyone is actually staring at each other instead of praying. I glance over at Nick who notices me and bites her lip not to laugh.

As we dig in Vince walks up and Leon yells, "Coyote I thought you weren't hungry pumpkin."

"Gotta eat don't I?"

I wave Vince over seeing he has cooled down, "Alright sit down."

Everyone continues to eat and laugh through dinner. We finish and go inside to watch a movie just as it gets dark. Since I cooked Mia cleans up and Brian who seems to have a thing for baby girl helps out. I'm a little nervous bout it but Nick vouched for him so he passes for now. Letty and Nick walk in with Coronas for everybody. We all take our usual spots, Vince in the arm chair, Jesse on the floor leaning against the chair, Leon in the beanbag, and I'm in a makeshift bed on the floor. Letty lays down beside me with my arm around her but Nick stands uncomfortably at the door.

Letty looks over, "Come on girl, its tradition scary movie, everybody curls up and hides for the bad parts."

Nick laughs, "Yeah I remember but last time Dom nearly broke my hand squeezing so hard when the killer jumped out."

But she walks over and climbs right in beside me and says, "Now Let watch where you put your hands tonight I don't let everybody cop a feel for free." _I am totally in hell Letty and Nick in my arms at once. Yeah two women this close should be every man's dream but Letty and I were together and now Nick, she's so hard to read—one second we are on the same page and the next she's pushing away._

By the time the credits roll everybody is staggering off to bed and Nick is dead asleep. I pick her up and take her to my room. Just as I lay her on the bed she wakes up and rolls towards me, "Hey."

"Hey I thought you'd be more comfortable here, I'll take the couch."

As I go to walk away she grabs my wrist, "No lay with me tonight."

I change and Nick borrows a big tee shirt. We sleep in each others arms all night. A first for me a woman in my bed and nothing remotely happened either I'm going soft or this girl is going to be the death of me.

_**Please read and review I love hearing from anybody.**_

_**Special thanks to Raging Raven and Anadry for telling me what you like.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Nikita chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it just use it.

_**A/n sorry this ones a little shorter up more to come shortly..**_

**Mia's POV**

Shopping is my favorite pastime. I haven't really got to do some girl days for awhile—Letty's never really game so with Nick here I'm taking full advantage.

"Mia? Mia! Get your head outta the clouds. What does this look like? I want to find something for the races tonight."

I laugh, "Yeah you just want Dom to be livid when the racers are all over you."

She smirks, "A little jealousy never killed anybody." "Well if you wear that skirt Dom might and end up back in the slam."

She's frustrated, "Argh. How bout this?" She comes out with black cord capris low slung on her waist and a little camo tee which is cut down the front to show just enough of her black lace bra.

As she dons a matching trucker hat I say, "I think that'll work baby" and slap her ass.

"Ow hey. Now we have to find your outfits for tonight and your hot date with Bri." I swear I go through every outfit before I settle for a black mini skirt and a red lacy tank with a grey v neck tee over it.

I turn to see Nick still looking, "Hey I thought we were done?" "You didn't think I was gonna get us all duded up and forget Letty? What do you think?" She holds up a pair of tan leather pants and a beige crisscrossed top, "Good luck."

She snickers, "Oh come on give me" and grabs all our cloths heading towards the register. I stand there like an idiot as Nick wracks up all this dough on our cloths. _Where did she get this kind of money?_

My cell rings, its Dom trying to find out if we're ready to be picked up. I tell him to meet us at the café across from the boutique; I have some digging to do. As Nick finishes I link arms and drag her towards the coffee shop. We load all the bags into one side of the booth and sit together facing the TV in the back.

Finally I burst out, "I know I wasn't going to ask until you were ready but what the hell? You come back with money, a car, Brian, and never talk about the last couple of years. Nick I'm your best friend tell me what's going on?"

She bows her head and rubs her temples like Dom when he knows he has to explain himself. She starts, "Alright but one thing at a time and no questions til I'm done. This is only between me and you." I nod.

She sighs and continues, "You remember the night I told you I was leaving and raced Dom? Well I left because my grandmother couldn't handle me—the late nights and races. I was going to live with my Uncle Jimmy and his family but to be allowed I had to make a deal. No more street racing of any kind, see his youngest son, Josh you probably remember him from visits, thought that I was the shit and wanted to race just like me. He's a real special kind we all knew he'd make something of himself. He's in college now going to be a lawyer. He never ended up getting into cars. Anyways, Uncle Jimmy used to race and knew what could happen, he told me I could work at his garage without any racing or go live with my mom's family who I've never met. Well here's the chicken shit part, I knew Dom would never let me leave so I raced him. I saw every race he had ever ran; he'd always get antsy and hit the NOS too soon. So I figured I'd beat him and he'd be able to move on; only I knew how bad it would hurt to walk away from him until I crossed that finish line Mia."

The waitress brought our drinks over but after she left Nick went on, "Okay, next answer the money. My mom died when I was born you know but her family was damn wealthy I guess. They never liked my dad so they pretty much blamed him when she died. After my twenty first birthday I found out that I had a trust fund and some pretty damn good investments from my mom's inheritance. I won't really ever have to carry a job in my like thus the car."

I was shocked by everything but I still want to know about her connection to Brian. She smiles, "Mia I know what you are thinking. No Brian and I were never together. I have known him since I was little you never heard about him because back then we didn't get along until after my dad died. He's like a big brother to me like Dom for you. An idiot half the time but would knock the hell out of someone who hurt me. Yeah Brian and I came to LA together because he wanted to race but I knew there was no way I'd leave Uncle Jimmy; that's why he came first. Uncle Jimmy just passed away about a month ago. On his last day, he told me he was sorry he forced me to quit racing. He said the fire burnt out in my eyes when I stopped. This life, Mia, its my drug and without it—racing and Dom—I'm dead." A slow tear rolls down her face.

**Dom's POV**

When I called Mia I was basically waiting around the corner I had to see Nick after last night. I walk into the café just as I hear Mia ask her, "You came back with money, a car, and Brian; you never talk about the last couple of years." Instead of interrupting them, I want to hear this just as bad as Mia. For half an hour Nick pours her heart out about everything that has happened since she left.

At first I was really pissed but as I listened I understood she did everything for her family. The strength she possesses to give up her own life to make everyone else happy just makes me admire and love her more.

Once they were silent for a couple of minutes I get up and act like I just came in, "So ladies what are you doing here? How bout we take this back to my place?"

Mia smacks me but they get up and we collect the bags. I smile at Nick, wrap my arm over her and kiss her forehead.

She smiles and her arms goes around my waist, "Thanks, I needed that." We drive back everyone happy and ready to go race and party tonight. I know that the girls have definitely cooked up some hot numbers. We walk in the house and the girls grab Letty as they race upstairs to get ready. Vince and Leon walk out of the kitchen with grim looks on their faces. Something is up and it ain't good.

_**Please read & review thank you.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Nikita

Chapter 6

Don't own anything from Fast and the Furious to Nickelback's Next Contestant just borrow for yours and my amusement

Rating T+ to maybe an M in language and sexual implications

**Dom's POV**

The girls take forever getting ready. _Great they are just gonna love the news._ Letty comes down first, I knew Nick and Mia had style but to get Letty dressed that hot and girlie is a feat in itself. Next Mia descends the steps looking like there is no way she should leave the house I'm gonna get arrested fending them off.

Letty finally yells, "Nick get your ass down here we ain't got all night." Nick comes flying down the steps, I shocked and pissed that I have to tell her she can't go. She looks amazing like I could forget the entire world just for her if she'd let me. Except not tonight, Vince and Leon heard of some SR20 motors being fenced so its time for a recon night.

Nick walks up to me and slides her hands up my chest and around my neck. "How do we look?"

I kiss her deeply, "You're beautiful but Nick you girls aren't going to the races."

She pulls away and I see her eyes rage, "What do you mean we planned this all day; you not saying this because I wanted to race are you?"

"No it's not about you racing; plans have changed tonight; we have something else to do."

"Well then the three of us will go ourselves."

"Not tonight its too dangerous for the three of you to go by yourselves, stay here and wait for us to call."

She rolls her eyes at me, "Uh yeah right. I'm not your lapdog, Dom, you go out do whatever you have to. We will go out too. Later, Come on girls!"

"No Nick wait."

"No Dom you don't own me I can do whatever the hell I want—Mia, Let are you coming?" Let laughs and follows Nick out, Mia looks at me apologetically but goes too.

I turn to the guys, "Leon follow them, call me if it gets out of hand." Leon nods.

Vince, Jesse, and I head out to Tran's garage, he's the only one whose team who is the big mystery for race wars. All I can think about is how I'm going to make this up to Nick; she's so feisty when it comes to racing and getting her own way. I think that is why I noticed her at first, she was younger and friends with Mia but she passion and her drive behind the wheel is so much like what I feel its complete bliss for that 10 seconds everything else fades away. At the same time, I have always been the leader of the team but with her I barely feel equal when she gets like that. As we sit at the red light, Harry's truck with Brian in it goes by. We all look at each other since he said he was busy tonight, "Follow him" I say.

We watch him break into Hector's garage by the El Gato. I sent Vince to bring him back. Vince walks off muttering about Brian being a busta. Cop or not—Brian is definitely up to something.

Vince drags him into the dark area I've been waiting and says, "He smells like a cop." I walk out of the darkness, "Brian this is one of those times when you need to be clear about what you say. Nod if you understand me."

He nods as Vince pokes him with a rifle. "Sit up. Tell me what the hell you are doing down here?"

He is panting and holding his head but he stutters out, "What am I doing? Dom I owe, I owe you a ten second car and what this is about. This is about race wars."

Vince kicks him over but he continues, "I just went in there and Hector is running three Honda Civics with Spoon engines and on top of that he ordered 3 T66 turbos with NOS and a motec system exhaust."

"So what are you saying you are gonna go around and check everybody's shit out one garage after another?"

He stands up getting braver, "Yeah because Dom you know I can't lose again."

"He's a cop. He's A COP" Vince yells.

I approach Brian glaring and flexing just enough to scare him and he backs off a little, "You a cop."

He shakes his head. I smile a little at his fear, "Let's go for a little ride."

Vince still unconvinced pushes him, "WALK."

We drive down to Tran's turf just in time for Leon to call Jesse, the girls are just getting started at a new club downtown called Fuel. _Great that means this is going to be a long night and we will probably end it fighting off some jerkoffs that the girls attract. _In the meantime down to business, Jesse drops us off in front of the garage and goes to lookout. We climb the iron fence and through the skylight into Tran's garage. We walk up to the cars and all just look at each other…_No engines what the hell._

**An hour later**

We are all back in the car and are at the very least amused. Tran's very own mechanic lifted his engines and was selling them off for a good price. We all seemed to think this was hysterical except for Brian, he seemed pretty skittish after watching Tran beat up the dude. We get the call I have been dreading, Leon says that we should get to Fuel soon. The girls know he is there which pissed them all off even more to have a babysitter so they started doing shots and getting pretty wild. If Leon thinks its wild I have no idea what I am in for.

When we finally get to the club, I can see it's a full throttle and its going to be hard to find the girls. The entrance is on the second level where Leon told us to meet him. Jesse catches him first but freezes and turns around when he sees the dance floor. He looks like he saw a ghost, now I know it can't be good. I cock my eyebrow at him, "Move."

When I look down at the dance floor, its foam night, _just great_, and the girls are obviously having a great time. They are the center of attention on this raised big block in the middle of the floor. As I scan the room I can see just about every guy in the place eyeing them. My eyes fall back on Nick and I just watch her hips sway to the music. _God she's so hot what am I getting myself into?_ Then I hear the song playing, its Nickelback's _Next Contestant_, how frickin ironic.

_I judge by what she's wearing_

_just how many heads I tearing _

_off of assholes coming on to her_

_Each night seems like its getting worse_

_And I wish she'd take the night off_

_So I don't have to fight off_

_Every asshole comin on to her_

_It happens every night she works_

_They'll go and ask the DJ _

_find out just what would she say_

_if they all tried coming on to her_

_don't they know its never gonna work_

_They think they'll get inside her_

_With every drink they buy her_

_As they all try coming on to her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

I watch as Nick licks her lips and sings the song; I am gonna have a lot of trouble if someone touches her.

_Here comes the next contestant_

_Is that your hands on my girlfriend?_

_Is that you hand_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave her limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

She bangs her head and jumps up and down as she gets into it

_I even feel the ladies _

_they're cool but twice as crazy_

_Just as bad for coming on to her_

_Don't they know its never gonna work_

_Each time she bats an eyelash_

_Somebody's grabbing her ass_

_Everyone keeps coming on to her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

Some guys have started moving up around the raised block and I tense at the looks they are giving her

_Here comes the next contestant_

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that you hand_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave her limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

_I'm hating what she's wearing_

_Everybody here keeps staring_

_Can't wait til they get what they deserve_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

Nick never looked this sexy when she'd come to the parties when we were younger now she's all fill out and her body is amazing. From here I can see the muscles in her arms as the sweat glistens off her and her heart flowing down her back under that trucker cap it glows as the light hits it.

_Here comes the next contestant_

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that you hand_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave her limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

I continue to just watch her as the three girls dance together, Nick and Letty and facing each other and its unbelievable how hot they are together. Then Mia joins in, every time the girls touch each other the guys around edge closer and closer and I know I have to stop this.

I wave all the guys over, "Vince, you and Jesse go get one of the private booths" I point over in the dark corner.

"Brian and Leon you get Mia and Letty to the booth and you guys be prepared for any shit from those sharks out there watching the girls. I will get to the booth with Nick as soon as I can."

Leon looks at me skeptically, "She will not take this well and I am gonna try to smooth this over or either get my balls handed to me" I chuckle and slap his back.

Once we get the heads up from Vince, we move into get the girls who are now surround by assholes on the dance floor with their hands in places I don't even want to thing about. Mia spots Brian and practically lunges into his arms. Letty was busy pushing some guy who got between her and Nick off the stand when Leon grabbed her and drug her away. Nick spotted me and glared, _this isn't going to be pretty,_ a big dude comes right up behind her as she is facing me and slides his hands down her hips. She immediately reacts spinning around and cracking him in the jaw. With her off guard, I flip her over my shoulder but head towards an employee's only door.

She if fighting me off as hard as she can but I pin her against the wall trying to get her to calm down. She nearly growls at me, "Dominic get your hands the hell off of me" as she tries to knee me.

So I hoist her up with my knee between her legs and her hands pinned above her head; I do the only thing I can think of to get her to stop, I kiss her hard and push my body against hers. At first she gives in a kisses me back furiously but she regains control as my hands slide down her sides and she bites my lip.

I pull away and drop her on her ass as I wipe off the blood, "Nick what the hell."

"I am not a racer skank" then she walks back to the music. I find her fighting with Leon and Vince about leaving. I grab her arm and say, "Nick let's just go outside before we all get arrested, I want to talk about this calmly. She starts to argue but Brian steps in and throws her over his shoulder and walks out. We all follow but Nick isn't any calmer outside.

I try to reason with her, "Nick, baby, we are going back to the fort come on I'll drive you. You have to chill out and I'll explain everything about tonight."

She shakes her head, "No Dominic I don't even wanna know about the races, it doesn't matter. You still think that you are the big brother to us all and that's not what I want from you; so quit taking care of me dammit, you are not a knight and shining armor so don't play that way."

I am starting to get irritated, "Fine Nick go home it doesn't matter, Letty lets go."

"Oh that's just great I don't jump you so you just go back to pretending I don't exist again. Real mature Dom."

I stomp back towards her, "Isn't that what you want? Those guys hands all over you and not mine. I thought that it was me you wanted but your just a tease and reject me when its not all for show"

She gets up in my face, "NO I want you to want me not just to corral me around like you do everybody else. I have a brain and I used it pretty well so far, I came back for you didn't I?"

She's in tears now, "Nick I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

"No we both need to cool off. Bri will take me home." With that she walks off and I wonder how I let her get to me. I never meant to use Letty against her like that or that I would ever even do anything but I want to make her hurt like she was making me.

_**A/n: I know some people don't usually like songfics but this song was kinda my inspiration for making Dom feel so possessive over Nick. And Itry to show Nick's need to be independent after when much she had to deal with growing up. Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Nikita

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own it wish I did

Rating: M definitely gonna be some sexual content in the mix for this one.

**Brian's POV**

I get to the garage pretty early knowing that it's not going to be a good morning after last night. I spent the night hold Nick's hair as she vomited more than I ever thought that girl could hold. The whole time she was a mess crying because she thought she lost Dom for good this time. She told me about their encounter at the house earlier that day and at the club. From what I could tell she was just scared of Dom as much as he is of losing her again. She fought so hard against his control over her. She just doesn't realize what its like for a guy to have to lay it out there after a history like Dom's. Not that I really like the way he handled the situation at the club, of course she was out of control pissed but throwing that shit in her face like that just made her think he was only using her for a good time. Hell look at Letty for proof, the girl is apart of the team but Dom discarded her easily and now he wants my cousin. I'm not so sure I can let her hurt this bad just because of something I asked her to do.

On top of all this shit, the FBI wants results like stat. They are pressuring me and thinking I gone soft because of Mia. Yes I'm really attracted to Mia but that's not clouding my vision. I haven't seen any of the stolen equipment within reach of the DT like the shit that I've seen at Hector's or Tran's. I have to find out who did this but right now I don't think Dom had a thing to do with it. On the other hand, HELL those photos of Linder show a whole side of Dom I sure haven't seen. What am I gonna tell Nick about those? Suddenly there's a bang on my window, "Hey sucker you coming in or just gonna sit there while I put your car together?" Letty smiles.

I get out, "It's been a long night."

Letty nods, "I guessed it would be, how is she doing?"

I just shake my head as Dom comes into view and does not look very happy I'm alone. "Dom, give her a bit to cool off she had a rough night and morning for that matter."

Dom looks at me but just walks over to the Supra. We all quietly work for about an hour. Everybody is working on the engine, while I am kneeling by the car and Dom is placing the grill. He keeps working but says, "You got big plans tonight?"

I look up, "Yeah we're going out to dinner."

Then he sits back, "You break her heart I'll break your neck."

"That's not gonna happen. I would say the same thing to you but it looks like it has already happened."

"Yeah I know I messed up man but I never intended last night to turn out like it did. Come on I wanna show you something."

As we go to leave Dom looks back at everybody, "Guy go to check on Mia and then cut out early for the day." He didn't have to tell them twice they had the place locked up and were leaving before we pulled out.

When we get back to Dom's we go to the garage in the back. The car in the garage is a classic, "Wow."

Dom points at it, "Yeah my dad built her. 900 horses and Detroit muscle it's a beast. You know what she ran in Palmdale?"

I nod no, "No what did she run?"

Dom practically looks like a little kid, "9 seconds flat." I respond, "God."

"My dad was driving. So much torque the chassis twisted coming off the line. He barely kept it on the track."

"So what's your best time?"

"I've never driven her."

"Why not?"

His eyes darken, "Scares the shit outta me" then he changes the subject and points to a trophy wall, "That's my dad. He was coming up in the pro stock car circuit, last race of the season, a guy named Kenny Linder came up from inside on the final turn and clipped his bumper, put him into the wall at 120. Um, I watched my dad burn to death, I remember hearing him scream but the people that were there said that he died before the tanks blew. They said it was me who was screaming. I saw Linder about a week later, I had a wrench and I hit him. I didn't intend to keep hitting him but by the time I was done I couldn't lift my arms." I sit down imaging the image of Dom and Linder while Dom leans against a pole for support. "He was a janitor at a high school has to take the bus to work everyday. And they banned me from the track for life. I have lived my life a quarter mile at a time, nothing else has mattered not the mortgage, not the store, not my team and all their bullshit, for those ten seconds or less I was always free until Nick came back."

As we ride back to the store in silence, I can see that Dom is in no mood for me to stick around and I really need to think. Maybe when I walked into today he could see right through me; knew I was a cop, knew I thought that he was a monster for what he did to Linder, didn't want him anywhere near Nick and that's why showed me his past. I don't know why he did it or for sure what I will do with this but I can see myself doing the exact same damn thing if my dad was killed like that. At least now I'm sure where he stands with his feelings about Nick. As we get out I nod and head out and Dom goes back towards the garage.

**Narrator's POV**

Dom is under a car working when the garage door slams; he can see a pair of long legs coming his way. He chooses to ignore her and stay under the car, not sure what the first step is after last night.

Nick walks up to him and his legs dangling out from under the car. She stands with his legs between hers and squats down and pulls as hard as she can until he comes rolling out.

Dom startled by the force, "what the—" He sits up an leans against the car just looking her over.

Nick's standing over him in a pair of olive shorts and a thin cream button up top with her hands on her hips. "We need to talk. Dom, I cannot be someone who just blindly follows you around like all your other girls just for you to drop me when someone new walks up. I love you too damn much to get hurt like that so if that's all this is for you I'm walking away right now."

She shifts like she is going to leave but doesn't even get a step out before Dom reaches up and yanks her down by her knees. She falls into his lap straddling him, "Dammit Dom are you trying to kill me," she shouts. He just cups her face, "You said you love me." Not realizing she blurted in out in her rant she blushes and nods, 'I do but I can't do—" Instead of allowing her to finish he kisses her softly and puts his finger to her mouth, "My turn. Last night, I was scared that I lost you for good after what I said but even before that Nick you were killing me. I heard what you told Mia at the café and then I had to hurt you over some stupid shit with the team and race wars. Nick, I don't want to control you but just seeing another guy touch you makes you want to go back to prison for what I'll do to them. You're mine Nick, I love you. Nobody is ever going to replace you. You are not a racer skank; you are the real thing and the realest thing that has happened since my dad died. I'm yours Nick and I have been pretty much since I met you at 13, we just didn't know it yet."

Nick is shocked that he actually felt so much for her after everything. She reaches up and touches the side of his face and then leans in to kiss him. Dom returns her kiss by automatically deepening it until they both pull back gasping for air. Nick giggles as Dom stands up and takes Nick with him by grabbing her ass. As he makes his way back to the office he locks the garage door and turns off the lights so they will not have interruptions this time.

_**(Note: To those of you who prefer not to read the sex scene the chapter ends here. To all others some Smut ensues.)**_

The entire way Nick spends stroking Dom's head and neck and placing feather light kisses on his neck's pulse point which makes him let low a groan. As he shuts the door to the office Dom leans Nick against the wall and begins his passionate assault on her excited body. He feverishly pulls apart the buttons on her shirt revealing a white lacey bra. He caresses her breasts as he nibbles his way from her ear to neck and down to her arching collarbone. Nick moans his name as he tongues and playfully teases a bare breast. With her legs wrapped around his waist Dom can feel the heat that is rising through her.

Dom carries her over to the desk. Feeling too highly charged to turn back now; Dom begins to remove her shorts in a painfully slow manner, as Nick, not completely in favor of this teasing pace, desperately digs her wanting fingers into his shoulders and tears off his shirt. As his harassing fingers trace the silky curves of rising heat coming from beneath her matching white panties, Nick achingly awaits Dom's next move and meets his lustful gaze with one of her hot patent lip bites, granting Dom full permission to proceed as he pleases. The white panties quickly find themselves tossed errantly across the room, Nick's fully exposed and visibly aroused delicate center ignites excited quivers all over when Dom eases two of his fingers into her. Nick uncontrollably succumbs to the masterfulness of Dom's crafty fingers, moving in perfect correspondence with the rhythmic bucking. Nick grinds herself onto his hand as she feels herself edging closer to ecstasy and grasps the edge of the desk in aims of control.

It isn't long before Dom's talented fingers send a now lustfully captive Nick over the edge, too increasingly jealous of his exhausted fingers, Dom momentarily grants Nick a moment to return to the lower atmosphere to catch her breath by removing his remaining clothes and slowly donning protection before turning to pounce on his long time love once more, except this time, as he has always imagined it. Dom once again adoringly penetrates her and sends her back on another fast course for her next round of long awaited bliss. The heat collecting in the room had Nikita on a crash course for explosion as Dom skillfully attended to every inch of Nick's livelihood. Sensing that the pent up release was quickly approaching Dom poured every remaining ounce of energy into his final thrusts, Nick clenched with fevering appreciation as Dom generously released many years of suppressed feelings. Nick and Dom always relished in a well contested race, this time the feelings that swelled within them both were remnants of the first race they had actually run together.

_**A/n: Sorrythis tooks so long to get out. I had everything written up to the sex scene and just couldn't get it to come out the way I pictured it. **_

_**Thanks, to T-bird for aid on it or this chapter would have ended in the scene just in the garage.**_

_**Thanks also to Raging Raven my lone loyal reviewer.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Nikita

Chapter 8

Don't own tfatf

Rating T maybe M for language

_**A/n: Sorry this has taken so long to get out, I have had a little bit of a block on this middle section plus it's been midterms in my family and I am the resident tutor. Thanks to everybody who has been interested in my story it's good to know that I have brought some people back to TFATF. Please let me know what you think about the chapters to come. A1kyndria**_

**Brian's POV**

At Cha Cha Cha, I am so nervous trying to work out my relationship with Mia and trying to solve this case that I can hardly think of things to talk about. I look over at her and blurt out, "So how is it that the gang came together?"

She laughs, "The what?"

"The gang?"

"They don't call themselves a gang."

"Well what would they call themselves?"

"They are a team, they call themselves a team."

"Alright so how is it that the team came to be?"

"Well that's a whole lot of history."

"I've got time."

"Okay well Vince grew up with my brother. He actually never grew up as you can tell. They were friends as kids. Letty she just lived down the street. Let was always into cars though ever since she was little. As you know, Nikita moved in at about thirteen when he dad was a cop in the area. She and I became friends first but my dad was always working on her dad's Shelby Corbra and Nick loved that car. Of course since Dom was into cars he always had her attention. Then she turned sixteen—"

"And she had Dom's attention."

"Yeah funny how that works huh."

"How is it that Jesse fits into the whole thing?"

"Jesse, well Jesse and Leon just showed up one night and never left. Well it just the way my brother is though you know, Dom's like, he's like gravity everything gets pulled to him—even you."

"Nope. The only thing that pulled me in was you; yeah Nick and I are family but I coulda walked away right after that fight at the store and your terrible tuna or even had Nick pay your brother for the car but I couldn't get enough of you. Being friends with your brother is just a bonus."

She laughs, "That's good. That's good, it's nice to once first every once in a while." I just can't take my eyes off her.

She smirks a little, "Wanna go for a drive?"

Although Mia never races her car is just like the others only she's a bit crazier when driving. She flies down the road then pulls a U-ie in the middle of traffic, laughing the whole time.

After a little ride, we head back to my room a Harry's. I'm asleep with Mia wrapped in my arms as my cell rings, "Yeah."

"The highjackers have hit again. Bilkins has made his decision, we move on the Johnny Tran and his guys at seventeen hundred hours, unless you say otherwise. If you agree just say yes."

"Yeah."

Mia wakes up, "Who is that?"

I snap my phone shut, "Um just a wrong number. Hi." I pull her into a soft but passionate kiss as we lay back down.

**The next day after the raid**

**Brian's POV**

I meet with the FBI at the safe house to review the raid on Tran before I have to meet up with the team for tonight's races. Bilkins is on the phone babbling after the operation didn't go off as planned. I really don't feel great about everything after watching Tran be arrested in front of his family; yeah he's an ass but still his father slapped him and called him a disgrace.

Bilkins finally hangs up, "The DVD players were purchased legally, all we have on Tran and company are a couple low rent weapons charges and outstanding speeding tickets."

My supervisor grumbles, "So they're out."

Bilkins shakes his head, "Yeah father bailed them out. Is this the kind of intelligence I can expect from you, O'Connor?"

I turn around and get a good look at him, "You're gonna put this on me?" "I can put this on whoever I want to kid, perks of the job."

Now I'm pissed after all I am and even Nick are risking, "No there is no way you are gonna put this on me."

"No wait a minute, wait a minute, let me tell you. I don't care if you have to put a gun to someone's head and blow your cover to smithereens, you have 36 hours to crack this bastard. Or you might wanna be thinking about another career. By the way you might want to ask that cousin of yours what the hell she is thinking. If she is sleeping with Toretto then she is probably running for him to and don't you even think for one minute I won't take her down with the rest of them." And he walks away.

I storm out of the house to the poolside to cool off. My sup comes after me, "It's Toretto Brian, it's always has been Toretto. Tran and Hector are—they're just fumes."

He walks closer, "Well I know you have been lying to me, my question is this have you been lying to yourself because you can't see past Mia and don't want to hurt Nikita?"

I sigh but respond, "He won't go back to prison."

"Well that's a choice he's going to have to make. What about your cousin, Brian, is he going to take her down with him? There's all kind of family Brian and that's a choice you're going to have to make."

He walks away and I head out to meet the team at Mia's; tonight they are letting Nick race and I have to be there for her, I have to at least make sure things don't go sour with this what she loves most. _But what am I going to do; she was supposed to be with Dom last night. If he pulled my Nick into this then I'm not sure I can take her down for that matter I'm not sure that I could take down Dom even if Nick isn't involved. I have to find out what she knows ASAP._


	9. Chapter 9

Nikita

I don't own TFATF at all, just borrowing thoughts

Rating: T

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry bout the lack of updates; I have been a bit frustrated with this story. I wasn't sure if I liked it or if anyone else did for that matter until I got a nice little review the other day; then I felt guilty for walking away just cause my life was too busy. So here's another try at it hope you like it and please review for me it motivates me to write faster!**_

**Back at the Toretto house Narrator's POV**

Brian pulls up as most of the teams is goofing off on the porch except for Mia. Brian heads directly towards Nick just a bit pissed off. Nick is sitting on Dom's lap in the swing on the porch whispering to each other. Brian clears his throat to get their attention, "Nick we need to talk."

Dom tightens his grip on her waist as she tries to get up, "Brian now don't start bitching at her now she's gotta be chill for the race tonight."

Brian needs to know the truth about last night so he pushes in a voice Nick will know that he means business, "Nikita—."

She rolls her eyes, "alright I'm coming could you calm yourself down tonight's supposed to be fun." As she giggles as Dom slaps her ass.

The two cousins walk out of earshot and over to Nick's Cobra. Nick leans on the side of the car, "Now what the hell is the big problem that has your panties in a twist?"

"Oh just that there was another hit last night and I have no idea where the hell you were? You said you were going to be with Dom! I'm all outta alternatives to him being the only person capable of pulling this type of shit off and you were with him."

**Flashback (the previous night)**

Nick is lying in Dom's bed when he gets a call and immediately gets up. Although he was trying to talk so she couldn't hear him in the bathroom but her hearing has always been better than people knew and she could here him talking about roads, times, shares, and the team. A sick feeling rose into her stomach as she realized that Dom, her new lover and the man who she has always dreamt of, is the ringleader that her cousin is attempting to take down. Just as she puts her head in hands sitting on the side of the bed, Dom walks back in, "What's wrong baby?"

She doesn't bother to lift her head, "I can't believe I trusted you."

"What? Did I miss something, when did I mess up this time, I've only been gone a minute."

Nick shakes her head in disbelief, "Dominic the phone call; are you really gonna deny it?"

He kneels down in front of her, "Baby what do you think that was some chick? That was just business, I forgot I have a thing to do tonight with the team."

"Fine if it's with the team then I'm going with you."

"No not tonight this was setup a while ago and we already planned for just us."

"Dominic, I am not going to play around this, you know I am smarter than that. You have something going down and for tonight I will go along with this little game but you will be telling me the truth sometime or I'll walk."

Dom's eyes grow dark, "Nikita, lemme just take care of this and tomorrow we'll go to the races and test out your baby, k?"

"Fine if Mia or Brian asks we were together though that way Brian doesn't feel left out since 'THE TEAM' is going out alright luver?"

"Whatever you say as long as when I come back you are still in this bed."

"Get going then so you're back to me before morning."

Dom walks out and seconds later Nick hears the team pull out as she looks into the night sky, "Dominic how am I going to get you out of this. Brian may not arrest you because your friends or because of Mia but I can guarantee he will never take me down. You just have to let me into this or I'll lose you all over again for my family."

**End Flashback**

Nick looks up at Brian's piercing angry blue eyes, "Bri, I was with Dom all night long. If you want all the sordid details of what he did to me I'll give you them but then you are going to have to tell Dom exactly what you were doing with Mia last night, all night, while I kept him busy."

Brian's eyes soften a bit, "Nick you weren't out with him, you were here all night?"

"Yes Brian I was here all night."

"There was another hit on the interstate last night. Tran and his gang were clean; Dom's the only one the FBI are looking at."

"Well Bilkins was a bright one ya know. So are you coming to the race tonight? I am gonna play those bitches like they don't know what hit them."

Her attempt to change the subject worked well as Brian smiled, "You gonna play coy and Dom's clueless bitch trying to be in with the big boys."

"Well sort of most of the big players know my face but not my car. They are gonna be pissed that Dom's not running but they will think that this little baby is worth the time. They don't know how much MY American can tear those little rice rockets up." Brian laughs as they both look up to see Mia finally ready.

**At the meeting prior to the races**

The DT team pull up, Dom didn't drive his car instead he rode with Nick just to show that she was the top car for the night. People crowd around snickering at this car that looked totally different than every single one parked between the buildings.

Hector walks over, "Nick baby I didn't know you downgraded since you left."

She laughs, "You think so, How bout you come out of retirement for this one little race and show me how it's done, then?"

Hector scoffs, "Ohhh, we playing hardball tonight. What's the set tonight Dom,"

"A top dollar race 10 g buy in for anybody who thinks they can take on this killer and her car," he says as he slings an arm of Nick's shoulder and the racer skanks slink away dejected.

A woman's voice from the back of the crowd speaks up, "I'll take that race."

As the crowd spreads the one person that Nick has hated the most from her past came into view, Maelin Tran, Johnny's twin sister. She was good looking just like all the other skanks only just as evil as her brother. Where her brother was passionate about cars; she was driven to get what she wanted and in this case she always wanted whatever Nick had. Nick got lost in thoughts of the past very quickly looking as this bitch waltzing over to pay Hector.

_Mae was one of the girls back in junior high but in high school as soon as Dominic was around Maelin turned on all of us. Dom, Vince, Johnny, and her were all in the same grade so she rode to school with them, while Let, Mia, and me were left to walk by ourselves our freshman year. Mae refused to acknowledge us with her rich crowd of snobs and from there it went down hill. Once I turned 16 and Dom or any other guy gave me attention Mae spread a rumor around that Letty and I were lovers since we only hung out at the garage or Toretto's house and that she caught us in the back of the Toretto garage together; that's when things started to sour. She and I got into a fight in the parking lot one day when Dom was supposed to be giving me a ride home. I had had a really bad day in general and then she said something about me, and the garage, and Dom and Mia. I saw red; when Dom pulled me off of her I was screaming and she was bloody. After that neither of the Tran's hung out with the team except for Dom. Maelin always tried to get Dom; even when she knew there was something going on between me and him._

Suddenly Nick snapped back into reality as Dom shook her shoulders, "Did you hear her?"

Nick nodded her head, "Huh?"

"Do you want a side bet?"

Nick steps up to the bitch that always made her life hell, "I didn't think you had enough brain cells to race let alone drive a car?"

The challenger scoffed, "I have a driver," she nods over to the guy leaning against the Honda 2000 (the exact replica of her brother's).

Nick smirks, "Alright, what do you have in mind?"

"If I win I get one night with Dom to change his mind; show him what a real woman is like."

Nick laughs loudly, "Okay so what do I get when I win?"

"Him."

"That's really funny. Dom for that scrawny little thing. Um No. How bout this I take that little guy off you hands after I win cause you won't want him anyways so I will bet you Dom for your pink slips. Plus if you are betting you are riding; he will to."

"My car for one night?"

"Well you think that Dom will change his mind and we both know how good Dom is and that is worth the chance."

Maelin considers it, "Alright but why do I have to ride?"

"So you don't chicken out and run off."

Nick turns to Hector, "This race is only a two car race; if anyone else wants to throw down they can do a second heat after this is settled."

Hector looks to Dom who nods and says, "Since when she in charge of this shit?"

Dom retorts, "You wanna test her tonight; I'm sure as hell not."

They all get into the cars to ride over to the lines. Dom shocked at what just went down, "You just bet me for her car."

Nick smirks at him, "What are you scared of her? No really did you see that kid, Dominic I beat you before; that wasn't a fluke and besides you guys wanna know what Tran will be running at Race Wars right? What better way to find out than to take one of his very own cars from him; you know his snotty sister would never accept anything less than exactly what daddy bought for him."

Dom shakes his head, "Well you've got me there but you had better win; after last night's workout I don't think I can take another little bitch begging me for more." Nick laughs and slapped his shoulder.

When they pull up to the starting line Dom begins barking orders, "Get your NOS started and do not granny shift off the line."

Nick just rolls her eyes and laughs at him, "I know how to drive just sit back and enjoy the view." Her fingers start to prep the car. Unlike Dom's car her NOS is hidden in the center console with a covert little switch which lit up the LCD monitor on the dash listing all the readings on her machine.

Dom cocked an eyebrow at her as she simply smirked, "I told you not to worry bout this bet." With everything setup Hector walked to the line to prepare to start the races. Dom glanced over at the mystery driver; he was sweating a bit with his knuckles so tight on the wheel that he had to be losing feeling. On the other side of him was Maelin, that bitch's mother was moving a million miles a minute probably threatening him up and down if he lost to Nick. "Aight Nick, this race is yours show me what you can do with this thing."

Nick flipped on the tunes in to keep her cool, her rocker style of course, Dom just shook his head. Music was one placed that they would never agree. Hector held up his arm and nodded to both drivers; as the makeshift flag in his arms hit the ground both cars were off….

_**A/n: Hope you like it let me know!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Nikita

Chapter 10

Don't own anything in TFATF just borrowing

**Dom's POV**

It's poetry. Just watching it's beautiful. She has her eyes affixed on the road, her lips slightly parted as she sighs, her hair in soft curls down her back; just after she shifts she reaches up to push her long bangs from her eye. Yeah she looks amazing behind the wheel like she was born to be there but it's just the way she drives it's just so fluid in motion, also feline like in her grace. Most drivers in a high stakes race like this are jerky in their shifting and look over their shoulder for the other car; she drives like there is no one else there.

I glance back to see how far back the young kid and Mae are. Its maybe two car lengths; the kid has to be getting antsy back there since she got such a great start off the line. Yep he's antsy there goes his NOS and the Honda flies in front. I look at Nick expecting her to reach for her injection button instead she shakes her head and smiles, "Always been quick to the trigger haven't you, Dom. You just gotta wait for it."

She is almost to the end of the quarter mile and still dangerously behind Maelin's car finally as I begin to face imagines of a night with my worst mistake all over again it happens. Nick reaches down from her shifter into the console and must have hit a hidden NOS button. The Shelby Mustang soars over the finish line maybe half a car length in front of the Honda. As Nick spins the car around at break neck speeds, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

She laughs hard at my fear of this race, "Dominic I had this from the moment I saw that bitch."

I roll my eyes, "So you were just toying with her?"

"No I was toying with you. Her, I was fucking her over as hard as I could. Payback's a bitch. Taking that car is going to piss off daddy and Johnny; she can't bat her eyes or spread her legs to get outta that."

**Narrator's POV**

Both cars return to the starting line to even the score. Dom gets out of the car all smiles but Nick gets out looking like she's ready for a fight. Nick walks right over to the Honda where Maelin has yet to get out, "Alright bitch get out of my car it's time for you to walk home."

Mae climbs out of the car but being the spoiled brat that she is doesn't give up that easy, "Sure take this car; I'll just get another you grease monkey but you know Dom is going to get bored with you. He likes us 'racer skanks' as you call us; we don't play in the dirt or have to race like a man—."

Nick turns on her heel like she is going to walk away from the fight when Mae grabs her shoulder. Almost instinctively, Nick spins around and hits the girl square in the jaw sending her flying back into the side of the car. "You stupid little whore; if Dom ever gets tired of me I hand him right over to you but you have no idea what I am about or why I race unless you really want to learn you will take off without your car or your driver."

Before Maelin could get herself into more trouble a few of her racer skank friends pulled her away as Dom and the rest of the team tried to get Nick to take a step back. Nick finally pushed them off of her, "Chill guys I'm fine. Let's get the rest of these races on. Bri, Mia will drive you car home. You ride with the new kid and Jesse you follow them back to the garage so we can find out if this car can be in shape for race wars."

They all nod then turn their attention to the new kid Nick asks, "Got a name kid?"

"Han "

"Alright you got the same problem as her or are you good."

"Well she was going to sell me out in that bet so no I'm good."

Jesse slings his arm around Han, "So how did you get hooked up with a bitch like that anyhow?"

"She's my cousin," a reply which gets a laugh from the entire team.

At the odd look on Han's face Jesse tries to explain, "So you and Lance…are you brothers?"

"Lance? NO, wrong side of the family. My mother and their mother are sisters, we just moved here after I was displaced from my last school."

Dom smiles, "Displaced sounds like you were kicked out."

"Yeah pretty much."

Hector comes over and interrupts the conversation, "Yo homes party at my place, you up for it or still boxing over here?"

"Nah, we're good Hector. We'll be there."

"Alright everybody head out Brian and Jesse, you guys bring the kid with you when you're all finished up at the garage."

**In the car**

Nick glances over at Dom as they head towards Hector's, "So do you trust this new kid at the garage?"

"That's why Brian is with him. Jesse probably couldn't take the kid but Brian could hold his own. You were right about him, you know, that day at the store he's not that bad, I trust him with the team and with Mia."

As guilt rages in her stomach, "You trust him…but you still don't trust me?"

Dom raises an eyebrow inquisitively, "You think I don't trust you? You just placed a bet on a race with my body and I don't trust you? That's classic you know that, you do some crazy shit and I don't trust you!"

Nick slams on the breaks, "Dominic that's not what I meant, dammit you are such a pain in the ass. If you trust me so much where were you last night, what did you do?"

When her questions are met with silence she goes on, "See Dominic you think you trust me but when it comes down to something obviously major you just shutdown and depend only on your team."

"It's not that. I just don't want to get you involved, put you in danger or trouble."

"Baby, the day I saved Brian's ass I got involved. You are going to tell me what's going on or I walk."

"Nikita, listen this will all be over soon anyhow. With Race Wars coming up, let's just get through it and then if anything comes up I will tell you."

"Fine Race Wars it is but if something happens before then you will tell me or I'm gone—You have to let me in; I will not stay in the dark when it comes to you or the team." _Dominic if you only knew what was really going on. You trust Brian; so this is the only way to stop him from taking you down. I have to put myself in the middle even if it means I lose out on both sides; I hope you realize that I'm doing this for you._

Dom changes the subject, "Since you've come along there are a few additions to my line up for Race Wars."

Nick laughs, 'Well there are just three new ones. It's easier than forfeit those slots and working your team's way up from the bottom."

"I know but don't you think you could have let me decide what to do with my team."

Teasingly Nick eyes him as they pull up to Hector's place, "Well if you have such a problem with it, I'll take the new kid, Bri, and Mia. We'll beat the pants off of you."

"You're forgetting something, Mia doesn't race."

"Oh baby that's where you're wrong she doesn't race because you think it's too dangerous for her. Dangerous is just riding in the car with that girl when she cuts loose."

"Hmm. I'll have to talk to her about that."

"Dominic you will not. She would kill me for telling you; besides it's alright for Letty and I to race why not let Mia have her fun."

"Well first off Mia is the only one I have left that's why but on the other hand if Mia is only screwing around it's not so bad I guess. As long as she is still safe."

"Dom, she would never do anything on purpose but she is not all you have left—you have the team as apart of you family and you have me." As she leans over and lays light kisses on his head and neck.

_**A/n: Please read and review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Nikita

Don't own TFATF

Rating T

Chapter 11

**_A/n: So it's been so long, life has been a little busy and I wasn't exactly motivated but I'm going to try and wrap this one up shortly. I still don't know what to think about it sometimes I think that a chapter is great but then I go back and read it and ask myself what were you thinking but anyways let me know what you think. Thanks for any input even if you bash itA1kyndria_**

**NICK's POV (at Race Wars)**

I've been sitting up here on the top of the trailer scoping out the crowd and cars looking for Dom. Brian let me in on their last conversation; Dom told him that Race Wars will be the final test to be sure Brian is apart of the team. I have a choice lay it all on the line and possible lose both Dom out of betrayal and Brian by screwing up his job OR I can put myself directly in between the two and chance that Brian won't turn the team in if it mean I go to jail. I just have to find Dom first…

"Hey chica what's on you mind, you've got this funky disturbed look on your face?"

Letty has climbed up here to check on me so I smile, "Hey Let, yea I have a lot on my mind."

"What is this about the race, you'll destroy anybody who has the balls to line up." I shake my head no. "Is Dom with those racer shanks again—I'll kill him for you?"

I grab her arm as she tries to get up, "Let, it's not Dom. Well it is but it's the whole team. It's kinda hard to explain but I know that you guys are playing with fire, Letty, and I don't know how to protect you if Dom won't let me in."

"What! He told you! I can't believe it we said we'd keep this between just the team."

"No, Let chill. He hasn't and he won't but you guys are pretty obvious how the hell else would you all have the cars? The garage and store don't make that much money and street racing a couple times a week cannot sustain all the cars, parts, house, parties, and food. I'm not stupid; I have a little power that I would use to save Dom—the whole team, but I can't do it unless I'm in, Letty. Will you back me up when the time comes? We have been friends a long time and I know this thing with me and Dom rubbed you the wrong way but are you gonna throw away all the old times?"

"So you want a cut just in case we need you to save our asses?"

"No, I don't want or need the money. I don't want the team to see the inside of a jail cell or Dom to ever have to go back. Beside I am a better driver than most if not all of the team; you'll want me there."

"Nick, I'll always be your girl but you know that Dom has the final say." Then we climb down, Letty has to race and I need to find Dominic now.

As I work my way through the crowds, an arm slides around my waist and pulls me back towards the trailer. As he kisses my neck I laugh, "You have been avoiding me haven't you?" He shakes his head no but the look in his eyes tells me something different. As he tries to pull me towards the bed, I fight back, I need answers, "Dominic, about the other night, have you made a decision about letting me in?"

"Baby, not now after Race Wars, let just have some fun while no one else is here," he pulls me down on top of him.

"Dominic! You already talked to Brian about this, why can't you let me in?"

"Nikita, I do not want you involved, if something happens I won't forgive myself if you got hurt or—."

"You go back to jail? Dom, I am not Mia you do not have to protect me, if you do this and I have to see and wait for you then I will never forgive myself. I have a few tricks up my sleeve that could protect the team and maybe you too but I have to be involve from here on out."

"Alright. Sit down and I'll explain everything. We have been—"

"NICK! You're up next!" Jesse interrupts as he crashed through the door.

I look at the clock, "Shit! This is not finished Dominic. Now get your but out here and watch me take somebody's money."

He laughs as we head towards the starting line for the races.

I pull my car up to the line and there is this surfer dude there, acting all cocky with racer skanks all around. He looks over at me and laughs, "Baby you sure you need to be driving that? Why don't we call it now and you come here and let me teach you how to drive a stick?"

I nod towards Dom standing just past my car, "I got a stick of my own but if you think you so big why don't we put it all on the line?" and I wave about 5Gs at him.

The little punk smirks at me, "How much?"

"5 large."

"That's pretty steep for a little thing like you, you sure you want me to take that much?"

"You wanna make it 10?" I glare at him.

"5 is fine. Just don't cry when you lose."

After the race I jump on Dom's back and wave the cash in front of his face, "That sucker never knew what hit him. Why do people always try to take me on? Time and again I have to show them."

He laughs as he puts me down on a table. Then he takes my face in his hands, "Now where were we?"

I kiss him lightly on the lips, "You were about to tell me what you were up to."

His deep chuckles vibrates through me as he pulls me to his chest and smells my hair, "You just don't give up do you."

I smile, "Not a chance."

"Nick, I've fuck this up pretty good. If we get caught, I'm not going back jail no matter what happens. If the shit hits the fan we have enough stockpiled to get us all out of here for good and nobody would be the wiser."

"Dom, if you have enough already and the money I have why don't you quit right now and don't risk it?"

"Good question, I guess once we've all come this far it's just so easy to say just one more."

Leon comes running up to us, "Yo we got problems."

Dom looks out over the track as Jesse heads away, "Where's he going?"

"He just raced Tran for slips."

"Aw shit."

Tran pulls up, "Where's he going?"

Dom steps up, "Went to the car wash."

Tran steps up, "Go fetch my car."

Dom tries to keep his cool as he waves his finger in Tran's face, "Go fetch your car? We're not on your block no more. You better watch who you talk to like that."

Dom walks back towards us and puts his arm around me as Tran starts screaming, "Toretto! Toretto!"

I immediately roll my eyes, "Seriously Johnny if you want a car that bad why don't you take the one that I took off of your sister back and chill man."

Toretto just continues his rant, "Swat came into my house disrespected my whole family because somebody NARCed me out! And you knew what it was you!"

_OMG what a freaking idiot to call Dom of all people a NARC…now I'm scanning the crowd to find the little shit that is the reason for this fight._ As Dom is on top of Tran, security is holding back most of the guys. Lance is the first to break through the crowd as he passes by Letty and I, we look at each other and both clothsline him. Then two more come and we both start swinging to take them Dom so they don't jump Dom from behind. All hell breaks loose as Tran's team comes from everywhere and Leon, Let, Vince and I have our hands full. Vince and I both go after Dom before he snaps on Tran too much. Vince literally drags him off of a limp Tran while I jump in between them to slow Dom down.

Dom's face only shows pure hate, as he tries to get back to Tran, Vince looses a bit of his grip but I step in and put my hands on his chest, "Dominic," I murmur softly.

He is still screaming, "I NEVER NARCED ON NOBODY! I never narced on nobody!"

He finally lets me start to pull him away, as I see Brian on the corner of the crowd and I glare knowing that this is completely his fault and I don't know if I can forgive him for doing this to Dom.

**Later that night**

Dom has started to cool off and we were relaxing together in the camper, his fingers are softly caressing my skin on my shoulder as we lay spooning. He leans onto me, "Baby, I didn't want you to see me like that. I don't want to be that man in front of you."

I roll so he can see my face, "Dominic, you have definitely seen me at my worst and didn't even flinch do you think I will walk away from a little blood. All I ask is that you let me the whole way and be honest with me." Dom looks into deeply into my eyes and I see the most emotion I have ever seen him share, he couldn't verbalize it the way his eyes showed the love and understanding that we had. He leans down and deeply kisses me.

Just then Leon, knocks on the door, "Dom. Its now man." Dom goes to get up. I jump off the bed and grab my coat. Dom starts to shakes his head but we hear Mia angry outside.

Mia is fed up, "Each time I haven't said a word have I? I have respected you and haven't said shit. I am asking you not to go.."

Dom tries to calm her down, "Mia I'm doing this for both of us, its gonna be okay…"

Mia throws her hands up, "No No don't give me that crap you are doing this for you."

"What, why are you saying this?"

"Why are you insisting on doing this?"

Dom's nearing the car as she finally begs, "Dom please just don't do this."

I step in right beside Dom, "Mia, baby, it will be alright. I will take care of this; just go back and **_stay here_** with Bri. K?"

Dom looks up at me as he starts to shut the door, "Don't you even start this shit now Dominic. I am coming with you; Jesse gone and you are gonna need me to pick up the slack so the team comes back in one piece."

He drops his head as he realizes that I am right; he does need me and always will. "Get in the back but you will play by my rules."

_**A/n: I know you all hate me by now but I'm trying to make it the best I can for you. By the way if you are ever free and want to show some love for the man, Vin, I vote for him over at and chat about pretty much anything. Hope you enjoy and review lots!!**_


End file.
